Mi Hijo
by nickypooh
Summary: una historia muy corta de Goten y Goku.


**_hola a todos! esta es una muy pequeña historia acerca de Goten y su papa, es basada en la cancion "cats in the craddle" pero no se quien la canta :p_**

**_bueno espero que les guste, la ortografia pueda que este mala porque mi compu esta de rebelde y no le pude pasar el corrector_**

**_(nickypooh no es dueña de DBZ ni tiene derechos sobre la cancion cats in the craddle)_**

**Mi hijo.-**

-papa! Papa! –un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 8 años entro corriendo a la casa en busca de su padre

-hola Goten! –Goku lo cargo, el pequeño saiyajin lo abrazo y comenzo a buscar algo en su bolsillo

-mira lo que encontre papa! –dijo emocionado sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecia ser una mariposa –oh no! Se aplasto… ya no va a poder volar –dijo con tristeza, Goku le sonrió y lo puso de regreso al suelo, goku le revolvio el cabello afectuosamente y camino hacia la puerta

-bueno voy a ir a entrenar con Gohan, dile a mama que regresaremos a la hora de la cena

-que bien! Yo tambien quiero ir

-quizas en otra ocasión hijo, sabes que Gohan y yo somos mas fuertes que tu… cuando seas mayor podremos entrenar los tres juntos

Goten encogio los hombros y se dirigio a la cocina, entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a Goku con una gran sonrisa

-esta bien papa, sabes? Cuando sea grande sere como tu!

Goku se despidio de su hijo y se fue volando hacia donde estaba Gohan.

-*-*-*-*-*-

-papa! Papa! –un joven de 17 años entro corriendo por la puerta, Goku estaba en la sala con su pequeña nieta Pan

-hola Goten! –dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-hola pan –Goten le regreso la sonrisa a su sobrina –papa! Trunks esta ocupado en la escuela y estoy aburrido… quieres ir a entrenar un rato?

Goku se puso la mano detrás de su cabeza y se rio nervioso –lo siento Goten pero Gohan y Videl no estan y ya le prometi a Pan que entrenaria con ella… te dire que haremos, despues del torneo entrenaremos todo lo que quieras

-que bien! –dijo el joven saiyajin emocionado

El torneo comenzo sin mucha accion, pero cuando Goku estaba peleando contra un niño llamado Uub detuvo la pelea y le dijo que lo entrenaria, despues de decirle adios a su hijo Gohan y a sus amigos, goku voló hacia donde estaba Goten con Trunks

-que quieres decir con que te tienes que ir?

-Uub me necesita Goten, no te preocupes solo sera por un par de años… los visitare lo prometo

Goten solo le sonrió a su padre tratando de entender, en ese momento volteo a ver a Trunks quien tambien se despedia de Goku

-te vere luego papa –y cuando goku se fue volando con el niño en su espalda Goten suspiro y le dijo a Trunks –sabes? Cuando crezca sere como el.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Han pasado 10 años desde que Goku se fue a entrenar con Uub, Milk estaba haciendo la cena cuando escucho que alguien entraba a la casa

-Goten cariño la cena esta casi lista

-no milk, soy yo goku

Milk dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrio hacia su esposo bañandolo con besos y abrazos, despues de un rato debesos, abrazos y gritos Goku y milk se separaron, milk le sirvio un gran plato de comida a su esposo quien gustoso se lo comio todo

-gracias milk estuvo delicioso –dijo sobandose el estomago, milk le sonrió y lo beso en la frente –por cierto, donde esta Goten?

-en cualquier momento viene –dijo milk mientras lavaba los platos, goku la observo en silencio maravillado de lo poco que habia cambiado, goku estaba muy feliz de haber regresado a casa, despues de unos minutos un hombre joven con cabello negro corto pero parado entro a la casa, a goku le tomo unos segindos reconocerlo pero no cabia duda que era el

-Goten cariño mira quien esta aquí! –dijo milk emocionada

-hola hijo! –dijo Goku con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza tanto, Goten corrio a abrazarlo estaba muy feliz de ver a su padre otra vez, los tres se sentaron a la mesa mientras Goten devoraba su cena, despues que termino Goku se levanto de la mesa

-ahora que estoy aquí quieres ir a entrenar un rato?

-sabes? Me gustaria mucho, pero Trunks y yo ya teniamos planes… quizas en otra ocasión –Goten le dio un beso de despedida a su madre y volvio a abrazar a Goku, todavia estaba muy feliz de tenerlo de regreso

-no me esperen despiertos! –dijo mientras salia de la casa.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El telefono llevaba sonando 10 minutos hasta que Goten al fin lo contesto

-bueno?

-hola hijo como estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos –dijo Goku al otro lado del telefono

-hola papa, lo siento pero Valesse y yo hemos estado muy ocupados y los niños absorben mucho de mi tiempo

-me imagino… oye si tienes tiempo a tu mama y a mi nos encantaria verte

-me gustaria verlos tambien pero como te dije estoy bastante ocupado… quizas en otra ocasión

-claro yo entiendo hijo –dojo goku tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-bueno tengo que irme, le prometi a mi hijo que lo entrenaria para el proximo torneo y esta un poco desesperado

-no hay problema hijo… supongo que hablaremos en otra ocasión

-si… dale saludos a mama de mi parte… adios papa

-adios hijo

Cuando Goku colgo el telefono se dio cuenta que su hijo se parecia mucho a el, con tiempo para los demas menos para el.


End file.
